The Cost of Trust
by Touya4me
Summary: Hiei places his trust in Kurama. Kurama loves Hiei, but Youko destroys Hiei's trust in him forever, in the cruelest way possible. Will Hiei ever be able to recover? WARNING: rape, yaoi, and my sucky summary.


A/N: There will definitely be lots of YAOI. If you don't like YAOI then DON'T read this fic. There will be rape, and maybe some mutilation/suicide attempts. I'm not really sure yet since I haven't really worked all the details out in my mind. Just as a side note, this is kinda humor/angst. The reason for this is that some parts are humorous and some are angsty. Duh. Lol. Now, I do hope you enjoy this fic. I love REVIEWS and I'm always open to constructive criticism. Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own anything else either, for that matter.

The Cost of Trust

Chapter One

Fear. Hiei felt pure, cold, gut-wrenching fear. The kind that would stop you in your tracks if your adrenaline weren't pumping so hard.

Normally, Hiei would have scoffed at the idea that a being as powerful as himself could be afraid of anything. But that was before…

--- previously that day---

The sky grew increasingly darker as storm clouds quickly gathered to become a black wall, waiting to flood the ground below. It had just started to sprinkle when Hiei made the decision to spend the night at Kurama's, rather than getting drenched in the upcoming storm. Because powerful youkai that he was, he still did _**not** _enjoy getting rained upon. And it wasn't as though Kurama would be angry if Hiei showed up. In fact, he always seemed quite happy to see Hiei.

Hiei quickly reached his destination, and let himself into the fox spirit's locked bedroom window. Of course, he could have just knocked and waited to be let in, but he saw no reason to waste a perfectly good opportunity to put his rather impressive thieving skills to good use.

Inside, Kurama sat at his desk, seemingly unfazed by Hiei's sudden appearance. "Hello, Hiei. I figured you'd drop by, what with this storm and all. Make yourself comfortable. I just need to finish my homework and then I'll get out a spare futon for you, okay?"

"Hn," was the only reply he received, but as it was the only reply he expected, he wasn't offended by Hiei's utter lack of civility.

"_Damn," _Hiei thought_. "I'm getting way too predictable, if Kurama's coming to expect me whenever there's rain in the forecast. Oh well, it's not as though Kurama would ever hurt me or anything. Damn! Now I'm becoming a sentimental moron! Trusting people and whatnot."_

Thoroughly disgusted with himself for his rather un-Hiei-ish thoughts, he flopped onto Kurama's bed dejectedly. Kurama, upon hearing the rather unusual commotion from his typically stealthy, graceful friend, turned around to have a look at what was going on. The sight that met his eyes caused him to let out a gasp of horror.

"Hiei! What the hell do you think you're doing lying on my bed with your dripping wet clothes! If you insist upon flopping all over my bed, at least do it without soaking it in the process!"

Hiei, muttering miscellaneous swear words and curses under his breath removed his cloak and tank top. Then, remembering how mad Kurama had gotten last time he'd traipsed mud throughout his room, Hiei removed his shoes as well.

"_Damn,"_ Hiei thought for the second time in ten minutes. _"Now, not only am I a sentimental moron, I'm letting myself be ordered around like a slave."_

Lost in his thoughts, Hiei did not notice the effect that his half-naked body had on Kurama. Truthfully, it wasn't Kurama that Hiei needed to worry about. It was Youko. And Youko was definitely itching to get a piece of that hot (literally), fire demon ass. In a decidedly un-Hiei-like moment of inattention, Hiei did not notice that Kurama was now having a full-scale war with himself. Youko was just itching to get out and maul the fire demon, but Kurama knew that that'd be super not cool. After all, Hiei might not want to be a fuck toy for the night. And if he denied Youko, Youko would take what he wanted regardless of whether Hiei was willing or not.

Kurama was definitely losing this war, because truth be told, he wanted a piece of Hiei too. He just wanted to take the time to seduce him first, instead of attacking him like a bitch in heat. Sadly, Kurama's desires significantly undermined him in his confrontation with Youko. All too soon he was overcome.

Hiei snapped back to reality rather rudely when he felt some massive youki fill the room. It was reminiscent of Kurama. And yet, more dangerous. And before Hiei could take stock of his surroundings to locate the source of this mysterious new youki, Hiei suddenly found himself straddled by said source.

"Youko!"

---

Well, that's it for Chapter One! Please REVIEW! If you do, I promise I'll update faster! ...Well, faster than if you didn't.


End file.
